cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rice Owls
The Rice Owls are a CFBHC team playing in the West division of the C-USA. Rice began in the 2013 CFBHC season as a member of the Big 12 conference before moving to the AAC West division for the 2014-2017 seasons. History GoldenCatcus Era (2013) Rice struggled in its inaugural season under head coach GoldenCatcus. The Owls finished the 2013 season at 1-11. The only win came against TCU in week 6. Rice lost 3 games by over 56 points. owl_man Era (2014-2015) The Rice Owls moved to the AAC in 2014. New head coach owl_man and starting freshman QB Teddy Rogers led Rice to a surprisingly decent season, finishing at 5-7 (5-2 in AAC). The momentum that owl_man and Rice had in 2014 did not carry over to 2015. In 2015, the Owls became the 2nd team in CFBHC history to go 0-12. Bubada Era (2016-Present) 2016 marked the first season for head coach Bubada. After leading the Owls to a win in their opening game against Indiana, Rice would go on to lose the last 11 games of the season. The highlight of the season came in week 1 when QB Teddy Rogers hit RB Kwendi Nkwenti out of the backfield for a 13 yard TD with 3 seconds remaining to give the Owls a 14-13 win at Indiana. The 2017 season brought in many new faces to the starting lineup. The Owls started 10 true freshman this year but was led by senior 4-year starting QB Teddy Rogers. The Owls improved compared to 2016 and were able to win 3 games including having a winning streak for the first time since the 2014 season. The Owls were moved to the new C-USA conference in 2018. The conference was composed of 11 new teams and 3 old teams (Rice, Marshall, North Texas). Rice and Marshall were early favorites to win the conference. The season started on a high note with a win at Oregon State in which free safety Koren Donahue had 3 INTs and a TD. The Owls would go on to sweep conference play and beat the Marshall Thundering Herd in the C-USA conference championship game. The Owls went to their first bowl game, the Heart of Dallas Bowl, in which they lost to Washington State. The Owls had a very similar season in 2019, once again going 9-5 with an 8-0 record in the C-USA, winning the C-USA championship, and losing in the Heart of Dallas Bowl. All-time record vs. C-USA opponents This is the Owls football record against current Conference USA opponents through the 2020 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Owls have appeared in 3 bowl games, posting a record of 0-3. Individual Award Winners Players Paul Hornung Award *'2020' :Nate Wooten C-USA Offensive Player of the Year *'2019' :Eric McLean *'2020' :Eric McLean All-AAC Players *'2014' :Willie Fauria :Terrell Hooks All-C-USA Players *'2018' :Brayden Whitten :Thomas Marino :Koren Donahue *'2019' :Lucas Giles :Eric McLean :Clarence Terrell *'2020' :Eric McLean :Keith Triplett Coaches C-USA Coach of the Year *'2018' :Bubada *'2019' :Bubada External Links 2019 Depth Chart Category:C-USA